


"I'll wash dishes with you"

by astarryjelly



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftercare, Asspollo, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Smut, Trauma, they're just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: cleaning up the kitchen after a night together leads to some interesting memories.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	"I'll wash dishes with you"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first ever work. Kudos and comments are really appreciated !

when they awoke, the two were tangled, their clothes nowhere to be found. 

hades rose first, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking down at the resting woman below him. his face flushed as she shifted, revealing a portion of her nude top half. 

he leaned down and began to pepper kisses along her face and jawline. the sleeping woman let out a groan as she began to stir. 

she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. her face was flushed and she looked up at the deep blue man with large doe eyes. 

"aidoneus?" she asked, groggily. he snickered. 

"you are very endearing when you're half asleep." he laughed, pulling her close, allowing her legs to fall on either side of him. 

"mmm what's goin on?" she asked, cuddling into his chest.

"we had a lovely night sweetness, but we have to get up. the dogs are waiting." 

she leaned back before she smiled at him. his hands gripped her hips and her arms rested loosely on his shoulders. 

"good morning my love." he said, understanding that she was now fully awake. 

"morning aidoneus." 

"let's get going." he said, gently patting her butt. she took this as a signal and stood up. he rolled out of the bed and walked to the dresser as she stalked to the bathroom, stopping by her closet on the way. he pulled on some boxers and his deep blue robe. 

he walked to the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe, watching his girlfriend dance happily as she completed her morning routine. 

the woman sang her favorite songs while she washed her face. she applied some moisturizer and lip gloss. it took her mere minutes to notice the figure looming over her. her face grew red, and her eyes large, once she noticed him standing there. 

"oh hello love." she smiled, an awkward laugh escaped her lips as she turned her music off. 

"hello sweetness." he murmured, pulling her into a warm embrace. she let out a light chuckle and buried her face in his soft robe. 

"can today just be a lazy day please?' she asked, looking up at him. 

"of course. although i do believe we made quite a mess downstairs last night." 

she laughed softly before letting go of him and walking out of the bathroom. 

her absence was filled with cold air as he quickly followed after her, desperate to feel her warmth again. 

she had strolled down the stairs to the kitchen, observing what the two of them had done. the dogs were running around in the living room and cerberus lay sleeping on the large couch. 

the kitchen was trashed. 

their clothes were thrown messily on the floor and counter, plates and dishes knocked off the table. candle wax coated the large black table after having been knocked over in a rush. flowers littered the floor around the table and a few stray flowers had made their way on the counters. 

she smirked, remembering the night they had.

\--------

they had come home from a rough night of work. they were both exhausted but determined to make the other feel better. 

persephone instantly removed her black heels upon arrival and hades strolled to the kitchen. he began to make a simple meal of charred spring onions and teriyaki tofu. it was an easy meal to make and didn't take long. 

when she finally joined her husband in the kitchen, his suit jacket had been dropped onto a chair in the living room and the sleeves of his creme button-down shirt were rolled up, resting just above his elbows. 

she came up behind him and ran her small hand along his back. he turned quickly, pressing against the counter behind her, and captured her lips in a soft kiss. his tongue darted out and brushed across her bottom lip. she gasped in shock, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. they stayed like this for a moment, coming up for air only when necessary. 

she pulled away slowly, smirking. 

"aidoneus, the food." she smiled. 

"oh my-" he turned quickly, going back to the stove. 

when the meal was finally complete he plated it and placed it onto the table gently. 

"oh aidoneus this looks beautiful." she spoke.

"not as beautiful as you my love." he smiled back, pulling out his large chair and sitting down. 

the meal was exquisite. his expertise in cooking always slips persephone's mind. tall glasses filled with wine rested on the side of the table. 

throughout the entire dinner, persephone consistently looked over at the man in front of her. oh, how he loved her. 

his feelings went the same way. watching her plump lips swallow the fork, pulling out and licking it off gently turned him on to no end. the way she moved her hair and sucked her fingers clean. he felt himself growing hard, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

it didn't take much for persephone to notice. she smiled to herself, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. she leaned over the table and reached for a piece of fruit, pressing her elbows together on the table. 

he looked over, her breasts growing more exposed as she reached for the fruit. he smirked to himself, pulling at his shirt collar. 

she placed the grape into her mouth, sucking on it softly before releasing her fingers with a pop. 

"oh sweetness, you know what you're doing to me."

"i'm sure i have no clue what you're talking about." she smiled back. 

she lifted her leg gently, placing her foot on the inside of his thigh.

he let out a light groan. her foot slowly inched closer to his center, rolling it carefully. 

she finally reached his member before slowly rolling her foot over and massaging him. he groaned again and caught himself. he reached his hand down and grabbed her foot swiftly. 

she looked up at him, shocked. 

"kore kore kore..." he said, his voice low. 

he walked over to her and picked her up. he placed her onto the table, shoving their plates out of the way. the couple paid no mind to the wine spilling on the hardwood floors. 

he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, molding their bodies together. 

he always loved how she fit. she fit perfectly. the curves of her body shaped to his and her hands fit in his perfectly. their lips were like a puzzle with all the right pieces. the day he met her he knew he found his other half. 

she kissed him passionately, sucking on his lips aggressively. 

he broke the kiss and began to kiss down her neck. he slowly pulled down the straps of her dress. her sweater had been discarded prior to their dinner, the fluffy white garment easily being found strewn across the coffee table in the living room. 

her dress was simple. it was a plain black bodycon dress with a low cut v neck. it had a wrapped portion around her waist and ended in the middle of her thigh. the two spaghetti straps fell carefully on her back leading to a simple gold zipper. 

his hands found the zipper as he suckled on her favorite spot on her neck. 

she let out a low moan as his cool, calloused, hands pulled the dress down her body. 

the dress fell to the floor softly and revealed lacy black undergarments. he moved his lips down her chest as he removed her bra, his large hands covering her large mounds. 

his hands sent warmth throughout her body. he massaged her carefully and she squirmed underneath his touch. she moaned loudly. 

she let out a gasp when he pulled away from her, instantly replaced with cold chills. 

her gasp was soon replaced with a loud cry when he removed her underwear and dove down into her center. the underwear was sloppily strewn on the counter behind him as his tongue darted out and swiped across her sensitive core. 

her legs crossed behind his head and her hands found their way into his grey-white locks. 

he lifted his head and placed his tongue a little higher, pressing two fingers into her wet core. 

she let out a strangled scream that faded into a moan, her legs shaking violently as she tugged on his hair a little harder. 

"oh fuck aidoneus!" she screamed. her body was felt like it was vibrating. the immense pleasure becoming too much as she came down from her high. 

he loved it when she cursed. she was a lovely being, innocent and mildly naive. she strayed from ill words falling out of her mouth. so, when the words tumbled out of her mouth, it truly meant something. hearing her utter those words made him a little harder than when they started. 

he pulled her fingers out of her and sat up. the small woman crawled over and pulled his clothes off. his button down thrown carelessly behind her and his pants fell to the floor near her previously discarded dress. his boxers fell to the floor as well, resting on top of those. 

she leaned down and placed her mouth over the tip of his hardened member. he let out a gentle groan as her mouth fully covered him. 

he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and groaned even louder. 

she placed her hands on the base of his staff that did not fit into her mouth. she moved quickly, rubbing and suckling on him. she felt him begin to twitch underneath her. she knew he was close and pulled away with a pop. she let her hands finish the job and he came, squirting across her chest. 

he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. he threw her onto the bed and crawled in after her. 

the man lifted her and laid back, placing her down softly on his hips. she lifted herself and slid his member into her. she quivered as she felt his staff slide into her slowly. 

"oh- oh gaia." she cried out. 

his hands gripped her hips and began to slowly bounce her up and down. he was so in awe of the beautiful woman in front of him. her head was thrown back and her hair fell to her butt flowing behind her. every time she moaned small flowers fell onto the floor surrounding them. every moan that came out of her mouth was honey to his ears, he could listen to it forever. her indulgent breasts bounced as her hips rolled and bounced across his pelvis. 

he ghosted his hands across her sides, holding them just enough to transfer their weight, allowing them to fall over. her back was pressed into the mattress as she looked up at him, eye wide. 

he knew she was sensitive to this position. her experiences with apollo were something he wished she never would have had to deal with. the way she shook when the flash of a camera blew into her face, trembling as if her body was wracked with earthquakes. the way she sobbed when he spoke to her. her body squirming, breath hot. crystal tears streaming down the smooth pink cheeks that rested on her face. what killed him the most, was the way she collapsed in on herself. 

the combination of everything broke her. her eyes glazed over, filled with tears. she sat, wrapped in a blanket in the passenger seat of his car. when spoken to, she rarely responded, often speaking in broken sentences, if she were to speak at all. she stared off in front of her, breathing slowly erratically. 

he never wanted to put her back there. his sole goal was to keep her safe and comfortable. 

"are you ok with this kore?" he asked. looming over her. 

she sucked in a heavy breath, exhaling before nodding apprehensively. 

"i'll stop if you ever want me to." he whispered in her ear before pressing into her again. her legs were wrapped around his waist and thrust into her with fervor. 

they stayed like this for a while before she orgasmed a second time. her body quivered and trembled as she screamed out. she massaged her breasts as she came. 

he kept going, knowing he would be done soon as well. he felt it coming, he began to shake and twitch before he quickly pulled out. he stroked himself violently before it flowed out of him, spattering across her waist and stomach. he collapsed next to her. the weight of his body shifting the mattress beneath her. 

a loud groan escaped her lips as she rolled over. 

"are you ok my love?" he questioned. she pecked his lips gently and rolled onto her stomach. 

"of course, just a little sore." 

"ahhh i see." he stood up briskly, strolling to his bathroom. he began to run a hot bath, placing epsom salts and small bubbles into it. 

he walked back to his bedroom and observed his girlfriend. the man picked up the lady gently. he carried her close to his body, placing her into the bathtub slowly before stepping in with her. 

the tub was sleek and black. it was slotted into the corner of the dark bathroom. the warm water was shaped into a triangle and had miniature jets, expelling air into the water. 

the small woman relaxed into the large man's chest, laying back.

they spent an hour relaxing together before drying off and collapsing into bed together. 

\--------

she was snapped out of her haze by large calloused hands wrapping around her stomach. he leaned down and placed his chin on her shoulder. the man planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

"ready to clean this all up?" he asked, laughing. 

"yup," she spoke, pulling away. 

"i'll wash dishes with you." she smiled, stepping into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I pretty much never write smut so this was new. Flames are ok and comments and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
